Talk:Level 920/@comment-24693751-20150516225129
This is my 3rd time trying to comment on this level(don't ask lol). This might turn into a diary entry! You've been warned! So I was playing this on the subway & didn't have internet so couldn't view this pg until I had already passed the level. The reason I mention that is b/c had I saw that even in the strategy it says to use boosters, I may have done so & had a very different experience. Alas, I thought it would be too easy to use boosters & there would be no challenge even though I do have 3 jellyfish ones. So I decided to do it on my own. Before I get into my experience, I'm curious about something & want to ask a ? Does the difficulty rating on this page of "easy" include the use of boosters or is it meant for without them? I'm a little confused b/c I was under the impression that the difficulty ratings were, as a rule, meant as difficulty without using boosters & that ppl weren't even allowed to vote on the difficulty of a level if boosters were used. So I just wanted to know if the easy rating included using boosters or was it independent of them? Obviously if you use jellyfish or hammers on this level it's going to be extremely easy. But anyway, I didn't use any & had a different experience... I found this to be medium or even somewhat hard! I think it took me about 6 tries to pass. I also found it extremely annoying. Basically if you don't get the jellies in 2 moves, chocolate grows over them & I spent most of my time just breaking the chocolate open over & over. Once the chocolate is broken, you again have to get the jelly in 2 moves or the chocolate just grows back. I did a color bomb/stripe combo early on but it didn't do much. Vertical stripes are the most effective, aside from other big combos(wrapped/striped is good too). Most of my games I was able to get one of the jellies but not the other. And I think there's a lot of luck involved b/c my winning game I had 30 moves left. I was able to get the first jelly fairly quickly & needed to get the 2nd before the chocolate grew over it. I had a color bomb that I'd made & was saving. The other jelly was blue but the color bomb was not near a blue. Luckily I was able to move another blue candy next to the color bomb in one move & then set it off in the next move, before the chocolate grew back. I finally passed with 3 stars. But now I know in the future if I get a board like this, I'm probably better off just using a jellyfish booster! Oh well, I did feel that sense of achievement when I passed though(I know you guys know what I mean lol) so it's all good :)